When Two Clash
by Minty248
Summary: What happens when two cursed families collide? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1First Sighting

**When Two Clash**

Chapter 1

**First Sighting**

Yuki stared off into the distance as Tohru went on and on as she has that way of doing. H thought it was a little bit funny of her for looking off in to the distance as she did this.

"Mom would have loved this house you know," She went on.

He sat on the porch of Shigure's house as he gazed off. He watched a dog trot by, and as it walked it looked around, as if nervous. It was gray, but a very dark gray, not a color you would expect in a dog. His ears perked up, like in Shigure's dog form. It stopped. It stared at him as if analyzing him. It's blood thirsty red eyes bit into him. He began to feel dizzy. The world was spinning around him. He tried to stop it by grabbing on to the porch.

"Miss Honda…" his voice trailed off.

Tohru gave him a funny look, "Yuki, are you okay?"

Tohru's voice sounded far, far away. He slowly blacked out. A small rat fell off the porch.

"YUKI-SAN!" She cried

He was picked u by Tohru, and she rushed him inside

Yuki, in a small rat form blinked his eyes. He was lying in a bed inside the house. He heard familiar voices.

"Calm down Tohru," Shigure said. "I am sure he will be fine." Tohru noticed that he had woken up.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed. " Are you comfortable? How do you feel? Are you okay what happened?" She bombarded him with questions.

" I am fine Tohru-san," Yuki explained, "As for what happened I am not sure. I was watching a dog in the distance and all of a sudden I felt a little dizzy. Then I just can't remember anything. I blacked out. Shigure do you know what happened.

Shigure's face had went white when he had mentioned a dog. "I -I am just going to make a phone call to the main house." He left the room.

Kyo came in. "Whoa," he said, "What happened to rat boy over there?"

"We were sitting outside and all of a sudden he turned into a rat and fell off the porch," She explained. " We don't exactly know what happened."

"Did you ask Shigure what might have happened?" Kyo wondered.

"We tried," she said, "but he turned very pale, and didn't answer. Then he left to go call the main house."

"He's hiding something if you ask me," Kyo stated.

"For once I actually agree with him," Yuki said surprisingly.

_Maybe they are actually getting along,_ thought Tohru.

"That's a first," Kyo said in an annoyed tone.

"I wonder what Shigure knows that he isn't telling us," Yuki stated.

"And how important it is," Tohru pointed out.

"She's right, you know," said Yuki vaguely, "It could be something to worry about."

"I hope not," Tohru said.

"Maybe it has to do with the curse," Kyo thought out loud.

They sat silently for a while, thinking. The silence grew eerie after a while finally Yuki spoke, "You don't think it is, do you?"

"Well," Tohru began, "We can't be for sure, but I have a feeling it is."

"She's right," Kyo agreed, "And it probably is." There was another long silence. Tohru decided It was time to change the subject as Shigure entered the room with the color back in his face.

"So," she began, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything without leeks an onions," Kyo reminded her.

"Anything you cook is good tohru," said Shigure, "You are such a wonderful cook."

"Shut up Shigure," Said Kyo.

"You need to learn when to speak Shigure,"


	2. Chapter 2 A Fight and Challenge

Chapter 2

A Fight and Challenge

Tohru and Yuki sat in the halls of Kaibara High talking. Well, Tohru and her friends were talking and Yuki was listening.

"I sense some unusual vibes today from you Tohru," said Hana.

"You do seem a bit quiet today," Added Arisa.

Tohru caught Yuki's eye as they both knew why, "Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"That's not what your vibes tell me, and you too Yuki," Hana simply said, sounding matter-of-fact.

"Oh, it really isn't anything," Tohru reassured once again.

"We had a long day yesterday," Yuki put in.

Just then Hatsuharu and Momiji showed up, beckoning Tohru and Yuki over. Yuki was glad to get away so they wouldn't have to explain themselves anymore.

"The main house has been acting very strange and uptight, lately," Haru explained.

"Ever since Shigure's call," Momiji added, "and no one will tell us what they discussed.

"Well," Tohru said, "It is a serious topic."

"I think it might be something to be concerned about."

Just then, Kyo walked up. The others filled him in quickly, then Yuki explained to Momiji and Haru what had happened that weekend.

"I agree it is something to worry about," agreed Haru.

"But why is it?" asked Kyo showing some of the stupidity that makes you love him.

"Who knows you moron," Haru snipped, "What do you think we've been talking about? Huh?"

"Black Haru's back," whispered Yuki to Tohru.

"I am smarter than you Haru," Kyo snapped back at Black Haru. "I am a year higher than you!"

"Just because you almost _failed_ but didn't doesn't mean your smart," Haru said, "All it means is that you should be put in special classes."

"Sounds to me like you want to fight _Black Haru_," Kyo said, "I am sorry you can't beat me, and haven't had as good of training I have had."

"Pssh," Haru sneered, "says you."

"Its on Black Haru," Kyo challenged, "Whenever you are ready."

"Why not now?" Questioned Haru, "that is, unless you are chicken."

"Why I should kill you right here, right now," Kyo growled.

"Why not?" said Black Haru, purposely trying to anger Kyo, "Although, since you wouldn't win it is hopeless…"

"All right then," finalized Kyo.

In a split second they lunged at each other. Kyo was on top of Haru, Haru on top of Kyo, then back again. It was a blur of fists. Since class was in, there was no one in the halls. This was lucky, though, because of what happened next.

"Kyo! Haru! Stop it! Don't fight! Please!" Tohru yelled as she watched the fight go on.

"Tohru don't!" Yuki warned her. He tried to grab her as she lunged forward to stop Kyo and Black Haru from fighting.

Puffs of smoke eliminated everyone's view. It was probably best, even though the halls were empty. When they cleared Momiji was standing there speechless, Tohru was trying to apologize and saying it was all her fault, and a pile of clothes with a cat, rat, and bull on top of it.

"Oh," Tohru cried, "It's all my fault."

"Don't worry Tohru," Momiji said in his cheery voice, "It's not your fault!"

"Oh," Tohru repeated, "But it is!"

"Don't worry Miss Honda," Yuki simply said.

Tohru finally stopped blaming herself at a little more.

Less than a minute later, Black Haru and Kyo continued.

"Its your fault you know!" Kyo claimed.

"I could kill you just by stepping on you," Haru snapped back.

"Not after I scratched you," Kyo growled.

"If you could," Haru taunted.

"I know I could you big cow!" Kyo sneered.

"I could," He retorted.

"Will you just cut it out?" Momiji cried.

There was silence. The classes were let out and they all went out to their lockers.

Later that day, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were walking home, with Momiji and Hatsuharu joining them. They were all very quiet as they walked. Looking around them, or at the ground. A cow was grazing in the pastures across the road as they walked closer and closer. Kyo was looking at the cow, still pissed at Haru.

"Life sucks," He grumbled, wishing he could have kicked Haru's butt.

"Hmm?" Tohru asked.

"Oh," Kyo said, startled, "Nothing."

"I'm sure it was something," she persisted, "everyone has a reason to say what they say."

"Come on Kyo!" Momiji said happily.

"Shut up," Kyo growled, slightly annoyed.

They were almost passing the cow. It watched them very carefully as they walked bye. It had emerald green eyes that seemed to emit an eerie glow. It was solid black, with one white spot on it's back. It seemed odd for a cow. 

A little rat sat on it's back as well. The rat had vivid purple eyes that made you want to look away. It was also black, except it had white and silver speckles all over it's back.

Haru sensed some vibes coming from the cow. he chuckled as he thought of himself as Tohru's friend. He did sense something though, from his animal senses that is. He gazed back at the cow, it was like a silent stare down. Haru looked away though, because he felt slightly woozy.

Kyo on the other hand began staring at the rat. He on the other hand thought it was foolish and stupid, just like Yuki. He felt like he was floating, with nothing around him. Then it was nothingness, except for two vivid purple eyes staring, staring, staring. Then, with a blink, they vanished. 

There was an earsplitting crack, an orange cat fell to the floor. It lay limp and motionless.


End file.
